The present invention relates to a hospital bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hospital bed having siderails, an articulating deck, and a mattress.
Hospital bed and other patient supports are known. Typically, such patient supports are used to provide a support surface for patients or other individuals for treatment, recuperation, or rest. Many such patient supports include a frame, a deck supported by the frame, a mattress, siderails configured to block egress of a patient from the mattress, and a controller configured to control one or more features of the bed.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a patient support including, a frame, a plurality of wheels coupled to the frame, and a brake mechanism coupled to the frame. The brake mechanism includes a first member having first and second ends, a second member having first and second ends, and a third member configured to contact a floor surface. The first ends of the first and second members are pivotally coupled to the frame. The second ends of the first and second members are pivotally coupled to the third member. An actuator is pivotally coupled to the first member between the first and second ends of the first member.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a patient support including a frame, a deck supported by the frame, a mattress supported by the deck, and a deck lift configured to raise and lower the deck. The deck lift includes a first mount adapted to be coupled to the frame, a second mount adapted to support the deck, a first link including first and second ends, a second link including first and second ends, and an actuator coupled to the first and second links. The second end of the first and second links are coupled to the first mount. The first end of the first and second links are coupled to the second mount and moveable relative to the deck. The first ends move toward one another when the deck is raised and away from one another when the deck is lowered.
Pursuant to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a patient support including a frame, a deck having first and second ends, and a deck tilt mechanism including an actuator including first and second ends, a support configured to support the deck, a first pivot member coupled to the deck, and a second pivot member coupled to the support. The second pivot member is spaced apart from the first pivot member. The first end of the actuator is coupled to the support and the second end of the actuator is coupled to the deck, wherein the first end of the deck is lowered by the actuator as the deck pivots about the first pivot member and the first end of the deck is elevated by the actuator as the deck pivots about the second pivot member.
The present invention may also include a patient support including a frame, a deck including first and second sections, and a moving mechanism configured to move the first section relative to the second section. The moving mechanism includes a first link including first and second ends, a second link having first and second ends, and an actuator including first and second ends. the first link is pivotally coupled on the first end to the first section and pivotally coupled on the second end to second link. The second link is pivotally coupled on the first end to the second section and pivotally coupled on the second end to the first link. The actuator is pivotally coupled on the first end to the second section and pivotally coupled on the second end to the second link.
A further aspect of the present invention includes a patient support having a frame, a deck including an extendable foot section, the extendable foot section including a first section, a second section, and a third section, a first actuator coupled to the first section and configured to extend the second section relative to the first section, and a second actuator coupled to the second section and configured to extend the third section relative to the second section.
Additional aspects include a patient support comprising, a frame, a deck including first and second sections, the first and second sections pivotally coupled together with the deck supported by the frame, and a moving mechanism coupled to the frame and configured to move the first section relative to the second section, the moving mechanism including a first member configured to movably contact the first section and an actuator configured to raise and lower the member.
The present invention also includes a patient support comprising a frame, a deck supported by the frame, the deck including first and second head sections, the first and second head sections pivotally coupled together, a support configured to extend and retract, the support including first and second ends, the first end pivotally coupled to the first head section and the second end contacting the second head section, and an actuator coupled to the first head section and configured to secure the support in one of a fixed position and a movable position.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mattress for a patient support. The mattress includes a foam base having first and second ends and longitudinal sides extending therebetween. The base includes a cavity between the sides and the ends, the first and second ends and sides of the base including an array of vertical openings configured to collapse and an inflatable portion positioned above the cavity.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of an illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.